


growing up Winchester style

by 1winner



Series: brooke winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Family, Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Nephilim, Parent Gabriel, Parent Sam, Protective Bobby, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, Uncle Castiel, Uncle Dean, grandpa bobby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1winner/pseuds/1winner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>growing up a winchester and nephilim i am so screwed</p>
            </blockquote>





	growing up Winchester style

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my new supernatural story. There are few things you need to know.   
> When Sam was 17 he found a baby on the outside of the motel which looked strangely like him.   
> The baby is a nephilim   
> She also is the daughter of Gabriel.   
> She was created by Gabriel to help stop the apocalypse  
> She grows like a human baby   
> When Sam left for Stanford she went with him.  
> As she grows older her personally becomes a lot like Dean’s which freaks out Sam.

Brooke’s pov   
Uggh not fair how come Daddy and Jess get go have fun and I am stuck here with a stupid babysitter. Man you explode one bucket of candy and it’s “Sorry munchkin but until you can control your powers you can’t go trick or treating without me’’. And it’s not like anyone was hurt okay yeah some guy lost his eyebrows but he looked better without them. I rolled over and glared at picture frame on my nightstand. Which now that I think about it was a bad idea because the stupid thing exploded. I quickly jumped off my bed ran out of the room. I didn’t get far because my dad caught me.   
“What exploded?” he asked.  
‘’ Just picture frame’’ I said.  
“ Go help Jess get ready please while I go clean up the mess in your room’’ he set me my feet and I went into his and Jess’s room. Jess came out of the bathroom wearing a nurse costume.  
“Where is your father?” She asked.  
“In my room,’’ I said.  
As she started leave the room I grabbed her hand.

‘’ No Jess you can’t go in there’ ’’I said  
‘’Why not?’’ She asked.  
‘’ Because Daddy has surprise for you. ’’I smiled hoping she buys it.  
‘’He does?’’ yes she bought it!  
‘’Yep,’’ I said  
Jess went into the bathroom and I climbed on her and daddy’s bed.  
Hi my name is Brooke Deana Winchester. I am four almost five. My daddy name is Sam Winchester. He goes big school named Stanford. We live with Jess because Daddy loves her not more than me though. Before here we lived with my uncle Dean and my mean grandpa John I don’t remember but that’s what Daddy says. Not that we talk about it much because makes daddy sad. I think I am a witch because weird stuff around me. Jess doesn’t know about the weird stuff daddy won’t tell her. Jess is not my mommy but maybe someday. Daddy came into the room and sat down.  
‘’ Brooke.’ ’ he sighed.  
‘’ Not my fault it just happened.’’ I started cry  
He picked me up and started pace to try calm me down.   
‘’ Everything okay guys?” Jess asked.

‘’ Yeah someone just sad she can’t go trick or treating,’’ Daddy answered.  
‘’ Oh Sam just please let her go please.’’ Jess pleaded.  
‘’ Yeah please daddy’’ I pleaded also.  
‘’ No Brooke end of story.’’ My daddy said  
Before the discussion could continue the doorbell rang. Jess opened the door it was Kathy my babysitter. My daddy kissed me and handed me over to Kathy .  
‘’ Be good Brooke,’’ He said.  
‘’ Have fun you two ‘’ Jess said.   
After they left Kathy looked at me.  
‘’’ You want to go trick or treating?’ She asked  
‘’ YES!’’I screamed.  
‘’ Okay lets go’ ’she laughed.  
YAY I GET TO GO TRICK OR TREATING! Hopefully nothing explodes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [growing up Winchester style reposted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873714) by [casgirl1993](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casgirl1993/pseuds/casgirl1993)




End file.
